


dog days are over.

by autmnbarz



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Comedy, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autmnbarz/pseuds/autmnbarz
Summary: Sentindo falta do dono (que desapareceu sem avisar), Cão decide procurá-lo, mas ele não estava estável emocionalmente e voltou para a forma infernal, consequentemente destruindo tudo que via pela frente. E, bem, alguém tem que resolver isso, né? E é claro que Aziraphale e Crowley se encarregariam da tarefa — e acabariam saindo da rotina pacata e monótona, já que você não persegue um cachorro gigante por aí todo dia. Esse definitivamente seria um dia de cão.





	1. A bruxa e o chá.

Anathema sentia-se tranquila quando bebia seu chá de hortelã. Adora acordar de manhã, tomar um banho quente, vestir suas roupas e ir direto para a chaleira, deixando-a esquentar com a água e suas ervas mágicas. Na espera do borbulhar da água, estudava suas revistas, a fim de selecionar as melhores para Adam, o único que dava atenção de peito aberto para sua tagarelagem e teorias da conspiração. Ela realmente gostava do menino, e achava-o um doce. Mas odiava lembrar que aquela criança era o próprio Anticristo, literalmente. Apesar de sua personalidade adorável e suas feições inofensivas, quase causou o apocalipse — 'quase' porque decidiu de última hora que não daria satisfação para seu pai ausente (e com a ajuda de uns dois etéreos que o convenceram, também). Anathema não acreditava que ninguém era inteiramente bom ou mau, e era do tipo que via bondade em qualquer um. Em outra vida, poderia ter sido um anjo, porém provavelmente teria continuado com seu sangue bruxo até em outra encarnação.

Era um dia alegre, com uma atmosfera de conto de fadas: com direito a pássaros cantando e animais saltando pelas redondezas. Um ótimo dia para tomar chá de hortelã. O sol raiava lá fora, indicando que o meio-dia se aproximava. Enquanto ouvia o barulho dos pássaros e do vento levando as folhas secas do chão do quintal, deixou a água esquentar. Se aproximou da janela, distraindo-se com a risada de crianças brincando na rua. Depois de dez minutos a jovem caiu em si: deixou a chaleira sozinha no fogão. Foi correndo apagar o fogo e coou o líquido, deixando as ervas molhadas para trás. Adoçou-o com duas colheres de chá e sentou na mesa para bebê-lo, justamente quando um forte tremor sacudiu sua casa — e ela mesma, inclusive. O chá transbordava com a movimentação intensa e caiu em suas roupas, queimando Anathema por uns segundos. Resmungou pela dor, fracassou em tentar limpar a si mesma e pôs a xícara na mesa, indo até a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Logo desejou não ter feito isso.

Um cão gigante corria pela rua de sua casa em direção à Londres, arrancando toda a terra - e qualquer um — que tinha pelo caminho, enquanto um homem gorducho seguia-o apressadamente e com falta de ar. O mesmo parou por um momento, apoiou-se nos joelhos e logo começou a correr desengonçadamente de novo. Anathema forçou a vista e ficou mais surpresa ainda: aquele homem, de trajes brancos e bochechas avermelhadas, era o Homem da Bicicleta de um tempo atrás. E ele estava indo de encontro à um cachorro de uns quatro metros de altura, e não parecia ter ninguém forçando-o a fazê-lo. Ela olhou para os lados, procurando alguma vã, atirador de elite ou coisa do tipo para justificar a loucura daquele sujeito. Ela era maluca, mas aquilo ali era _demais_.

Os dois passaram como uma bala e o tremor foi diminuindo gradualmente, então ela voltou para dentro de casa, de volta à cozinha. Limpou o chá na cadeira e na mesa e bebeu o que restava, ainda em choque. Quando terminou, lavou a xícara, secou-a com um pano de prato e foi para seu quarto, deitando-se na cama, apesar de ser meio dia e pouco. Era o melhor a se fazer, afinal dormindo preservava sua sanidade mental.


	2. A babá e pokémon.

Nanny Ashtoret arrumou a saia amarrotada e respirou fundo, se preparando mentalmente para o que teria de vir. Já se arrependia de não ter trocado de lugar com Aziraphale, pois conter um cão do inferno é com certeza mais proveitoso para sua sanidade mental do que cuidar daquelas crianças. Por que tinha de ser a babá, pra começo de conversa?

ー Que Satã me proteja. — murmurou, e logo em seguida tocou a campainha da casa de Warlock, assim como fizera milhares de vezes quando eles achavam que o mesmo era o anticristo (Longa história. Culpe as freiras satânicas e a incompetência delas). No caso, fora bem educado pros padrões demoníacos, e isso já era uma vitória para o Inferno. Pequena, mas presente, assim como todos os feitos de Crowley (menos o episódio da linha telefônica, que rendeu muito stress, dor de cabeça e alguns pontos para a reputação falida do demônio).

Alguns segundos após ouvir a campainha, uma empregada chegou para abrir a porta. Crowley entrou, colocou sua bolsa em uma mesinha de centro qualquer e esperou por atualizações da mulher à sua frente.

ー Sra. Ashtoret, os meninos estão no jardim dos fundos. Terei de sair para acompanhar a Sra. Dowling, tudo bem? A cozinheira já deixou tudo pronto na cozinha. Vou indo, até mais!- ela disse, batendo a porta com força, deixando a pessoa restante na sala atônita. 

Respirou fundo novamente, deu um sorriso agradavelmente medonho e foi para o jardim, com os sapatos de salto afundando na grama conforme pisava. Procurou pelos meninos por alguns minutos e logo achou-os jogando em seus smartphones embaixo da sombra de uma árvore larga. Eles estavam conversando sobre algum jogo, Crowley supôs. Ele se aproximou e os dois nem notaram sua presença.

ー Você precisa me dizer onde achou aquele Charmander! — Warlock disse, puxando freneticamente a manga da camiseta de Adam para baixo, que se esquivou com uma expressão nada amigável. 

ー Eu não sei onde foi.

ー Como assim? Você pegou agora! 

ー Eu não me lembro. Tenho amnésia.

ー Para de ser egoísta! Me fala logo.

ー Não! Demorei um tempão pra achar o lugar, dá seus pulos aí.— Adam não gostava de dividir seus méritos e conquistas com ninguém e ficava muito incomodado quando alguém sugeria o compartilhamento.

Crowley limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois por um segundo, que logo estavam de volta à discussão de quem pegaria o sei-lá-o-quê. Ashtoreth se sentiu indignada. 

ー Meninos? Bom dia, eu tô aqui.

ー Ah, oi Nanny. — Warlock não teve a decência de levantar os olhos para a babá. Crowley respirou fundo, olhou para o chão, pediu força a Satanás para não cometer um crime de ódio e forçou um sorriso ridiculamente falso. Olhou para o relógio bordô antigo em seu pulso marcando meio dia e meia, enquanto os meninos desistiram de brigar e agora olhavam para ela. 

ー Bem, já está na hora de almoçar. Estão com fome?

ー Não. — Warlock levantou a sobrancelha, demonstrando deboche.

ー Problema seu. Levantem daí logo senão as mães de vocês vão me matar se verem o quão sujos seus traseiros estão. 

Eles checaram para ver se realmente estava tão ruim ou se ela estava enchendo o saco, logo limpando as pequenas folhas coladas nas bermudas.

ー Quem é que fala traseiro? - Warlock falou.

ー Eu, sua babá. Quer que eu fale o quê? Bunda? Rabo? Fiofó?

ー Cu. — Um Adam inocentemente (porém não tão inocente assim) afirmou, e Crowley se engasgou. O que essas crianças de hoje em dia tinham na cabeça? 

ー É, cu é bom. 

ー Puta que pariu, vão logo pra dentro. Chispa!

Nanny empurrou os meninos para dentro da casa gigante, a contragosto dos mesmos. Ela não precisaria fazer comida mesmo, e tinha de ficar de olho neles caso o Cão resolvesse aparecer. A atenção era redobrada a respeito de Adam, que a qualquer momento poderia explodir alguma coisa — ele incluso — ou até pior: chamar o querido cachorro para onde ele estava. É, Crowley queria muito ter trocado de lugar com Aziraphale, porque ele era péssimo cuidando de crianças — e isso é evidente.


	3. O cachorro e o pôr do sol

O pulmão do anjo estava fazendo o melhor que podia, suas pernas estavam cambaleando e seu rosto inteiro estava pegando fogo. Quem viu aquela cena na rua achou estranho, pois não havia motivo aparente para um homem de meia idade gordinho estar correndo em uma velocidade espantosamente alta em direção à Londres. Não poderia ser uma corrida normal e não tinha absolutamente nada na rua para ele seguir — carro, moto, pessoa, bicicleta, cachorro, gato ou qualquer coisa. É, maluquice total.

Porém não era essa a visão do anjo: em sua frente corria um cachorro do inferno maior que um sobrado, com aproximadamente uns 8 metros de altura e que não indicava que iria encolher em algum momento. A boca cheia de dentes arrancava árvores pela frente, a gengiva vermelha e a saliva escorrendo por seu queixo enrugado, totalmente selvagem. Era assustador e Aziraphale engolia em seco quando Cão olhava para trás, procurando por algum cheiro familiar. Graças a Ela ele não podia vê-lo, já que era baixo demais em comparação ao animal. 

Cão parou por um momento, analisou o território procurando por algo, e logo adentrou na floresta. Aparentemente ele estava indo diretamente para o dono, já que ele tinha ficado sozinho em casa e sentira saudades: era um bichinho carente, afinal. Mas Aziraphale não tinha a mínima ideia disso e considerava-o como uma ameaça, por que ele era uma. 

— Céus… Ah! — parou por uns segundos, recuperando o ar. Já estava em uma parte afastada, perfeita para um homicídio canino. O trambolhão tinha sentado, e agora coçava a orelha com a pata de um jeito muito espalhafatoso. 

Aziraphale pisou em alguns galhos secos no chão, o que chamou a atenção do bichinho. Ele rosnou para o anjo, que começou a se desesperar.

— Calma! Fofinho… está tudo bem, certo?

Cão, aparentemente, não estava bem. Virou totalmente o corpo robusto, dando passos lentos em direção ao etéreo. Azi paralisou, pensando em quais eram as rotas de fuga disponíveis, e viu que a única opção seria cair no pau com o monstrengo. Aziraphale poderia ser um anjo, porém era muito perigoso: tinha um doutorado em manipulação e sabia pelo menos 4 artes marciais diferentes. Só não gostava de conflito, então prefere simplesmente fugir ou esperar que o perigo passe. Só que dessa vez não tinha como fugir. 

O cachorro quase encostava os caninos na cabeça do anjo, pronto para arrancá-la em dois segundos. Ele rosnava, a garganta arranhava com o ruído gutural, enquanto exibia a gengiva avermelhada e os enormes dentes amarelos. Poderia acabar com qualquer um em qualquer momento.

Aziraphale respirou fundo, usou o máximo de seu charme e simpatia e encarou os olhos raivosos. Engoliu em seco, porém continuou:

— Você está buscando pelo Adam, certo? — Arriscou, sabendo que aquilo poderia custar uma dor de cabeça enorme: procurar um corpo novo era exaustante, e infelizmente não tinha tempo para isso. 

Cão parou de se aproximar, estático. Ao ouvir o nome de seu dono parou de rosnar, porém continuava atento. Se aproximou de Azira, forçando-o a andar para trás.

— C-calma! eu sei onde ele está.

O cachorro infernal se afastou, deixando-o respirar. Agora estava interessado. Sentou de frente ao anjo, esperando por respostas. 

— Bem… eu posso te levar lá, se quiser. Porém… peço, por gentileza, que o senhor… — (não tinha a mínima ideia de como se dirigir àquele bicho) — Diminua seu tamanho. As consequências de um pseudo-terremoto em Londres não seriam exatamente agradáveis. 

Ele concordou com os termos e tratou de diminuir seu tamanho, transformando a aparência odiosa para uma fofa, de um cachorro comum e saudável, sem raiva ou coisa do tipo. Azi permitiu-se suspirar, aliviado. Conseguiu amansá-lo e isso já era o suficiente. Agora, teria que cumprir sua parte do trato.

O cachorrinho, observando o homem loiro, levantou e foi saltitante até a estrada. Esperou Azi para acompanhá-lo, e foram a pé até o urbano. Aziraphale sentia-se satisfeito com seu trabalho.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Sentado no sofá da sala de estar, com a postura perfeita de um bailarino, olhava para a janela, observando os garotos brincarem com o cachorro. Estava mais tarde, então tinham a autorização (sem credibilidade, já que partiu de Ashtoreth) para voltarem para o jardim. Deu um sorriso: valeu a pena ter sido quase morto pela felicidade dos meninos. Aziraphale era alguém simples, afinal.

A porta da cozinha abriu, e logo um corpo esguio desabou no sofá, sem preocupações aparentes. Deu uma espiada, observando as feições do anjo mudarem de pura felicidade enquanto via os meninos, para a de surpresa por ver o demônio ali. Crowley sorriu, pensando no quanto o anjo era avoado, vivia com a cabeça no céu. Poderia fazer sentido para qualquer outro anjo, mas não para Aziraphale: ele se sentia feliz de estar ali, e não trocaria isso por nada neste universo. Talvez Alpha centauri, mas isso não era necessário. Tinha tudo o que precisava.

Crowley limpou a garganta, saindo do transe e percebendo que estava encarando-o demais.

— E então, anjo, como foi? 

— Horrendo. - Azi riu, descontraído. Estava relaxado, seguro.

— Eu disse para trocarmos, você se daria melhor com as crianças.

— E você seria péssimo com_ ambos_, então deixar você com os meninos era o melhor jeito de se evitar uma tragédia maior, querido.

— Isso me ofende, sabia? — deu um sorriso ladino, irônico. — Bem, você sempre gostou de tragédias. Eu sou um demônio, logo causo tragédias. É meu trabalho, eu não sou legal.

— Ah, de novo não! sei que você é legal. E bonzinho, também. 

— Bonzinho? Uau, que fofo. Forçou muito agora, nossa.

— Ok, talvez tenha exagerado um pouquinho. Mas você sempre terá esse resquício de bondade, eu sei.

Crowley deu um sorriso, doce e calmo, aceitando as palavras de Aziraphale. Este, por outro lado, tinha certeza que o outro sabia que o anjo estava certo. Ele só caiu porque andava com o pessoal errado, afinal. E, mesmo assim, era capaz de amar, e Azi não precisava ativar seu super poder ou algo do tipo; ele sentia, puramente. E não existia espaço para dúvidas. 

O sol se deitava naquele momento. Anathema acordou e fez outro chá (de camomila dessa vez, pois ainda estava atordoada), Adam foi levado para sua casa pelo mordomo de Warlock, junto com seu cachorro, que agora estava calmo. Apesar de estar longe do amigo, Adam sabia o que acontecia com ele, porém decidiu que não ia se meter nisso. Ele precisava descansar, e achava justo que alguém resolvesse isso por ele. Ele era o anticristo, afinal, tinha muitas responsabilidades, mas era uma criança, também, e ele merece ter um momento de paz.

Crowley e Aziraphale pararam o Bentley em uma colina pequena para assistir a despedida do sol. Conversavam o de costume, como qual receita vegana Azira tinha aprendido dessa vez, e o que Crowley tinha achado de interessante na loja de discos ao lado de sua casa. Mereciam um bom descanso depois de toda essa situação. 

O céu escureceu e eles partiram para suas respectivas casas. Era bom assim. Apesar de discordarem sobre seus papéis, saíram satisfeitos com o trabalho feito. Dormiram, acordaram e seguiram com as rotinas, sem algum problema aparecer dessa vez. Talvez em outro dia.


End file.
